


A Wanderer’s Curse

by Chaotically_Nuetral



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Furry, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotically_Nuetral/pseuds/Chaotically_Nuetral
Summary: Fair warning I’m not that good at writing nor grammar so my apologies if there are some errors in the chapter(s)





	A Wanderer’s Curse

Shackles drag against the floor with a loud eerie noise, a figure growls as the chains retraint them from moving. Their wings stretched as an last resort to fly free from the metal. They already knew that flying free would be impossible and they are bound to this damp, cool and dark cave. Though as if they still had hope to reach freedom, they start to lunge upwards with their wing trying to flap free. The silver chains lifting up slowly, only to reach their limit and prevent the creature from flying any further. Soon falling from giving up and causing the thing to fall to the cold stone floor with excessive ammount of force.

  
A dim blue light starts to illuminate the cave, the creature taking a notice to this tries to get up only to barely stand on their knees and give a burning stare forward. Out came a young fellow holding a light, not noticing the winged being infront of them. They were just staring at the stone walls engravings, while also trying to discypher them. While the being was looking at the wall, the creature they were oblivious to remained still.

  
The white masked stranger to which the chained being, just noticed that the wanderer had only three eye on one side of their face. Perhaps it was just the mask the intruder concealed their true identity with. The exhausted creature that remained still decided to observe the being in better detail, as they had nothing greater to do. They took note of the white tufts peeking out of the off-white mask, the long pointy ears with black tips. While they were clothed a light tan chest-cover and a brown, short cloak that only seemed to reveal one arm with a long sleeve attached to the chest-cover. All while wearing darker brown pants, along with Auburn boots.

  
The wanderer seemed to take out a book and a quill to then lean on a rock, still blind to the chained individual in the dark. It seemed to write in the book while noting the engravings that the prisoner to the cave has seen far to many times. The winged abomination started to regain stregnth and getting annoyed for the gods know why they were. Perhaps the feeling of being ignored.

  
Only then did the white masked wanderer jump and notice that they weren’t alone is when the winged abomination growled slightly while shifting, causing the chains to rattle. The look on the strangers face was turned into an expression of fear mixed with surprise. They stood there frozen in fear until they ran away, leaving the blue illuminating latern behind.

The creature who remained lets out a grunt and decides to lay down and rest for a while before failing at breaking free again. Giving no thought about the stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning I’m not that good at writing nor grammar so my apologies if there are some errors in the chapter(s)


End file.
